Simplify the expression. $ (-7p^{2}-4p) + (6p^{2}+2p ) - ( -5p^{3}+4p) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7p^{2}-4p) + (6p^{2}+2p) + (5p^{3}-4p)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7p^{2}-4p + 6p^{2}+2p + 5p^{3}-4p$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 p^2} - {4 p} + \color{#DF0030}{6 p^2} + {2 p} + {5 p^3} - {4 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 p^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^2} + { p} $ Add the coefficients. $5p^{3}-p^{2}-6p$